


Netflix and Phil

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Phan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, liveshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off phil's Netflix and phil tweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Phil

@AmazingPhil: Time for some Netflix and Phil.

Phil sent out the tweet not really knowing what it meant but that was the last thing on his mind as he selected an episode of fullmetal alchemist.

Phil wasn't even half way through the show when Dan woke up from his much needed long sleep. 

Dan picked up his phone scrolling through his missed notifications when he came across his boyfriends tweet. "Are you actually kidding me Phil" he sighed out loud to himself before replying.

@Danisnotonfire:@AmazingPhil did you just.

He closed his phone and got out bed wearing his black circle shirt and a pair of boxers.  
Dan strolled into the kitchen getting himself a glass of water.

He then walked into the lounge, greeted by Phil  
"Hey baby how was your afternoon in?" Phil asked pausing the TV. "Quite nice actually, what's that tweet you sent out?" 

 

"Oh i just heard it on tumblr so I thought I'd change chill to Phil."

Dan put his hand on his face looking disappointed "uh God Phil, you do know that means Netflix and sex right?"

Phil looked horrified at what he just tweeted to his 1.7 million followers "oh god"

 

"Eh it's okay I wouldn't mind a little Netflix and Phil" Dan whispered moving next to Phil placing a kiss on his neck. 

"Dan I've got a live show in 10 minutes"

Dan moved his hand down to Phil's thigh running it up and down.  
"Mmm don't really care I just want to have some fun with you" 

Phil gasped soon pulling Dan onto his lap connecting their lips in a needy passionate kiss, tongues intertwining Phil early licking into Dan's mouth. 

Dan broke the kiss off, his lips swollen a string of spit connecting them.

"I want to ride you"  
Dan whispered looking into his lover's eyes.

"Fuck you turn me on god"

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist grinding up into him earning a whine from Dan.

"Phil Take your trousers off" Phil stopped what he was doing taking his pants off also removing Dan's boxers and his shirt.

"Do I have to stretch you,love?"

"Nah did it in the shower thinking about you last night" 

Phil slammed his lips to Dan's again pulling away to mutter a "I love you so fucking much" then resuming the kiss.

 

Dan reached over into the drawer next to him pulling a bottle out and handing it to Phil.

 

"Hurry up please"  
Dan pecked phil's cheek waiting for him to get on with it. 

Phil opened the bottle pouring some onto his hand and bringing it down to his cock. He then lined up with Dan slowly entering him. 

 

"Fucking hell Phil" Dan moaned.

"Are you alright" Phil asked running his hand up and down Dan's back comfortingly. 

"Mmm fuck yeah I'm good just you can go deeper"

Phil pushed all the way in until he was encased in Dan's heat pleasure running up and down his body.

He let out a shaky breath. "Dan move please"

Dan lifted his hips up closing his eyes and biting down on his lip then slamming back down hard "oh fuck"

Phil groaned and threw his head back as Dan repeated his actions finding a Rhythm.

"Fuck Phil oh my god" Dan was desperately lifting up and slamming down onto Phil's cock letting out breathy "oh's" and "oh my god Phil" 

Dan nearly screamed when Phil lifted his hips slamming into Dan the same time he was going down.

"Like that baby yeah? Right there i know you're so loud" Phil growled lifting Dan up and down hard and fast.

"Yeah, yeah, right there mm fuck"  
Dan moaned, his body being jerked up and down roughly by Phil. 

Dan saw stars when Phil his prostate "oh my god fuck right there right fucking there Phil"

Phil roughly thrusted into Dan's spot harder each time loving Dans constant moans and screams , he took pride in knowing he was the only one who could make Dan fall apart like this.

With one last thrust Dans thighs trembled as he came on Phil's shirt with a one last breathy "fuck Phil". 

Phil thrusted into Dan fast chasing his high his moans getting louder and louder till he yelped "oh shit fuck Dan" Phil came inside of Dan. 

"That was really good wow" Phil sighed.

Dan pecked him on the nose. "Yeah it was but Phil could you pull out?"

"Oh shit sorry yeah" 

Dan sighed burying his face in Phil's chest closing his eyes. "It's been 5 minutes past but I don't want you to go" Dan mumbled

"oh crap Dan I have a live show now he quickly snapped out of his post sex hase grabbing his jeans and boxers pushing Dan onto the couch. 

"Wow Phil that was so romantic" Dan said sarcastically pulling his boxers on.

"there's cum on your shirt soz"

"Crap crap crap" Phil frantically reached over into the laundry basket for a shirt.

"Nice choice you look cute in that" Phil giggled at Dans compliment ,sliding the new jumper over his head.

"Okay I need to put the lube away and you can stay if you'd like but you need pants and I'd imagine you want a shower?" 

"Yeah I'm gonna go clean myself up you enjoy and come find me later so we can discuss dinner" 

Dan kissed Phil on the lips , running off to shower.

Phil quickly fixed his hair setting his laptop up  
"Hey guys welcome to the liveshow!"

Also one thing. Dan forgot to grab his shirt that could clearly be seen through Phil's webcam.


End file.
